Bienvenida
by MadnessNLove
Summary: Al entrar en aquella puerta, quedó cegado por un momento. Fue como si una luz saliera de ahí, una luz que tenía una calidez inigualable. –Es hermosa dattebayo. –Su padre lo miró sonriente. –Mira Boruto, ella es tu hermanita.


**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bienvenida

Capítulo único:

Hinata frotaba su vientre con ternura por inercia mirando sorprendida los verdosos ojos de su amiga Sakura que acababa de darle la hermosa noticia.

–Naruto estará muy feliz por todo esto. –Comentó con simpatía luego de abrazarla.

–¡S-Sí! –Asintió sintiendo que las lágrimas de felicidad se acumulaban en sus ojos.

 _Serían padres otra vez_ se comentó mentalmente la esposa del ninja hiperactivo número uno de Konohagakure. Su esposo estaba en una importante misión junto a su amigo y eterno rival Sasuke Uchiha desde hacía un mes y ella no hallaba el momento para ver de nuevo esos cabellos rubios que la tienen enamorada hasta el día de hoy.

Miró su reloj comprendiendo que ya era mediodía y caminó con una sincera sonrisa a buscar a su pequeño Boruto que estaba siendo cuidado por su ex tutora y maestra Kurenai. Solo bastó acercarse a la casa que tenía la mujer para que la puerta se abriera completamente de un solo movimiento. A lo lejos Hinata pudo distinguir la cabellera rubia de su hijo corriendo hacia ella con total rapidez, una vez llegó hasta ella le abrazó las piernas ya que hasta allí llegaba su actual altura.

–Boruto ¿qué sucede? –Preguntó con cariño al pequeño de tres años que seguía aferrado a ella.

–¡Le prometo que no le he hecho nada! –Apareció Mirai, que avergonzada pedía disculpas por algo que no hizo.

–No, lo sé. –Le sonrió a la hija de su maestra. –Boruto es algo apegado a mí.

–Es un niñito de mamá. –Se burló la muchacha y el rubio le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

–Kurenai-san debe estar algo ocupada, ¿no? –La hija de Asuma asintió en respuesta. –Bueno, una vez más les agradezco que hayan cuidado a mi pequeño.

–No fue nada, él es algo travieso.

–Sí. –Sonrió mirando a los azulinos ojitos de su niño, el que ahora le tomaba la mano para irse con ella a casa.

Se despidió una vez más y caminó rumbo al hogar que tenía la familia Uzumaki.

Desde que Boruto había aprendido a caminar el pequeño no aceptaba salir en brazos de sus padres. Era curioso y muy activo. Le encantaba ver todo a su alrededor y Hinata siempre estuvo ahí para acompañarlo. Desde que su condición de embarazada le otorgó licencia para no efectuar misiones, Naruto no había querido que ella volviese a eso.

"– _No puedo perderte. No a ti. –Le dijo mientras ella observaba sus azules ojos determinados convenciéndola."_

Por esa razón, era él quién iba a misiones manteniendo a toda la familia. Lo extrañaba tanto.

En el camino a casa le compró un helado a su pequeñín, él comía mirando maravillado el postre. Amaba a su madre, ella era la mejor del mundo pensaba el pequeño rubio.

Luego de almorzar, llevó a Boruto a tomar una pequeña siesta. Ella se encargó de lavar la ropa y tenderla. Su niño se despertó y salió al jardín donde pilló a su madre regando y cuidando las flores que su padre había cuidado antes.

–¡Me sorprendiste!

–¡Oka-san q-quiero hacerlo! –Le rogó y juntos cuidaron del jardín. Eso hasta que una presencia en la entrada se dio a conocer. –¡Oto-san, llegaste dattebasa! –Se le tiró.

–Oh, creciste mucho dattebayo. –Tomó en brazos a su niño sonriendo.

–Naruto-kun solo fue un mes. –Le recordó su esposa dándole un beso casto en la mejilla.

–Hinata, no sabes cómo te extrañé en ese mes. –Le susurró con la voz ronca, logrando sonrojar levemente sus mejillas.

–Y-Yo también te he extrañado. –Asumió bajito.

Hinata no sabía la manera en que le explicaría a su esposo la nueva noticia hasta que esa misma noche una idea cruzó por su mente.

Naruto había caído rendido a los brazos de Morfeo luego de tener un _momento con su mujer a solas en la cama_. Mientras que ella, se levantó y tejió toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se sintió extrañado de no haberse despertado junto a su mujer. Fue a la habitación del pequeño Boruto pero el niño estaba solo y recién despertando como él. Luego de tomarlo en brazos y dirigirse al comedor encontró a Hinata dormida en el sofá.

Dejó al pequeño Boruto junto a ella, su mirada se dirigió inconscientemente a un objeto que ella tenía entre sus manos y con cuidado, tratando de no despertarla le quitó ese objeto sorprendiéndose de sobremanera.

Hinata despertó con las pequeñas manitas de su hijo sobre su cara, el pequeño estaba algo asustado. Lo abrazó sin entender muy bien el mensaje que él le daba con la mirada.

–¡Oka-san! –El pequeño se había aferrado a su madre. –Oto-san está llorando.

Para cuando miró a su lado opuesto Naruto ya estaba besándola de un segundo a otro. La abrazó con ternura y ella por fin captaba que su esposo ya se había enterado.

–Gracias, te amo Hinata. –Susurró mientras lágrimas salían de felicidad de sus ojos.

–¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó pidiendo explicaciones el pequeño rubio.

–Boruto, tendrás un hermanito.

–¿Eh?

.

–El bebé está en perfectas condiciones Hinata. –Le dijo desactivando su jutsu medicinal, los tres meses de gestación que tenía la morena aún no se le eran notorios.

–Gracias Sakura-san, pero recuerda que hoy estamos aquí por la salida. –Le recordó Hinata mirando feliz a su amiga pelirrosa.

–Cierto, cierto. Pero quería comprobar que todo sigue bien. –Se excusó la Señora Uchiha sonriente.

Sus dos pequeños que antes habían estado caminando unos pasos más adelante que ellas de repente se detuvieron, se miraron como si se retasen entre ellos y dieron la vuelta hacia ellas.

–¡Oka-san quiero ir a los caballitos dattebasa! –Fue el primero en hablar tomando de la mano a Hinata y tratando de llevarla efusivamente al lugar en cuestión.

–Mamá, vamos a las sillas. –Ordenó la pequeña Uchiha tomando la muñeca de su progenitora comenzando a caminar a paso seguro.

Mientras las respectivas madres eran arrastradas hasta los juegos a los que querían ir sus hijos, ellas se miraron y aunque la distancia cada vez se hacía más grande entre ellas las dos sabían lo que la otra pensaba. _Son iguales a ellos._ Y antes de perderse de vista una sonrisa adornó las facciones de las dos mujeres.

Habían planeado ir al parque en conjunto pero los pequeñines se separaron tan solo al llegar.

.

Los regalos eran dirigidos para la hermosa bebé que estaba por nacer, solo días faltaban y Hinata tocaba su abultado vientre con suavidad. Miraba la nueva habitación que sería destinada para su bebita y una lágrima no pudo evitar salir.

–Himawari te estamos esperando con ansias.

Su esposo había salido con el pequeño Boruto a comprar un pescado que se le había antojado comer a primera hora al despertar. Este era un tanto desconocido y raro de encontrar por lo que de seguro tardarían la mayor parte del día. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no era su intención molestarles pero apenas susurró inconscientemente el nombre del pescado los ojos azules de sus amados rubios brillaron con determinación antes de avisar que saldrían por él.

Eso había pasado hace casi una hora y Hinata pensó en activar su Byakugan –pese a que lo tuviese prohibido mientras el bebé no naciera- por la preocupación de que sus rubios estuviesen en problemas. Para calmarse, ella se dirigió a la puerta de entrada con la velocidad más rápida que su abultado vientre le permitía caminar. La primavera había llegado y los girasoles en su jardín principal eran la entrada perfecta. Se sentó en una silla mecedora que tenía en el lugar y esperó otra hora más. Hasta que a lo lejos, casi al final de la calle frente a ella los vio y sus preocupaciones desaparecieron.

–¡Oka-san nos ha costado pero aquí lo tenemos dattebasa! –Escuchó aun mientras casi dos cuadras les separaban.

Los vecinos ya estaban acostumbrados a la feliz pareja y no pudieron evitar sonreír con ternura al pequeño hijo del Héroe de Konohagakure.

–Hinata, lamentamos la tardanza pero le pedimos al vendedor que lo preparara por nosotros.

Era verdad, en un segundo pudo sentir todo el aroma del sabroso pez asado que traía en la bolsa su esposo. Los tres comieron contentos y Boruto presintió que sería una de las últimas anécdotas que guardaría como hijo único.

.

No sabía qué pensar al respecto. Su madre estaba detrás de la sala de partos del Hospital de Konoha trayendo al mundo a su hermanita. Hasta ese momento, Boruto no se había permitido cuestionarse nada al respecto de la nueva integrante de su familia, más bien desde que supo que un bebé vendría lo único que acaparó por completo la mente del niño era disfrutar al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba con sus padres a tiempo completo pendientes de él nada más.

Su padre caminaba nervioso por el largo pasillo recorriéndolo una y otra vez a una velocidad anormal para ser una caminata.

Los azulados ojos del pequeño rubio miraron ahora hacia la ventana, realmente ahora sus padres se preocuparían más por esa niña. Sintió algo de pena en su pecho, porque este le dolió mucho.

 _¿Cómo será?_ Fue la primera pregunta que invadió su inocente mente. Quizás si la niña fuera un monstruo horrible sus padres no querrían tomarla en cuenta, sonrió con malicia, esperaba que fuera así.

 _¿Llorará mucho?_ Se preguntó meditando la posibilidad de que si la pequeña era molesta nadie querría darle atenciones.

–Naruto… –La voz de su tía Sakura llamó la atención de los Uzumakis presentes, por el pánico en el rostro de su padre la mujer le dio un gran manotazo. –Tranquilízate, pondrás nervioso a tu hijo también. –A juzgar por la reacción de dolor en el hombro de su padre pudo comprobar que la fuerza de ella sí que era grande.

–Sakura-chan, ¿cómo están?

La mujer de cabellos rosados sonrió antes de señalar la puerta por la que había salido antes. –¿Por qué no entran y comprueban ustedes mismos?

Boruto tragó grueso, el momento había llegado. El día en el que sus padres ya no tendrían su atención ni cariño en él o el día en que de milagro la pequeña era una molestia y él volvía a ser el hijo favorito.

–Vamos Boruto. –Su padre le ofreció su mano para entrar juntos, él aceptó tomándola fuertemente.

Al entrar en aquella puerta, quedó cegado por un momento. Fue como si una luz saliera de ahí, una luz que tenía una calidez inigualable. Para cuando pudo abrir sus azules ojos vio en una camilla a su madre, algo sudada, como cuando entrenas por un día entero –no es que él lo había hecho algún día, pero había visto a su padre llegar cansado- y junto a ella un bulto envuelto en una manta blanca. Desde su altura no pudo ver mucho más que eso, pero al ver la cara de su padre temió lo peor, su padre lloraba de felicidad.

–Es hermosa dattebayo. –Su padre lo miró sonriente. –Mira Boruto, ella es tu hermanita.

Él quiso negarse, quiso salir de ahí corriendo, llorando para encerrarse en su habitación y fingir que nada había cambiado, pero no pudo, sumiso se quedó ahí al ver la dulce expresión de su madre que lo invitaba a conocer a la bebé. Naruto lo tomó en brazos y el pequeño rubio no pudo evitar asombrarse.

El bebé era una pequeña criatura de cortos y finos cabellos azulados, la niña también tenía sus mismas dos marcas en sus mejillas y cuando abrió sus ojos y lo miró olvidó toda cosa que había pensado en esa última hora que acompañó afuera a su padre.

Sus padres no serían los únicos pendientes de ella, porque desde ahora Uzumaki Boruto también la protegería como hermano que era.

–Himawari, él es Boruto. –Susurró a la pequeña su madre y pudo ver la dulce sonrisa sin dientes que le brindó a él, como si hubiese entendido a la perfección el mensaje de su madre.

–¡Soy tu hermano dattebasa! –La pareja de enamorados se miró compartiendo la felicidad del momento.

–Bienvenida hija. –Susurró Naruto disfrutando el momento en el que la pequeña tomó su dedo con sus dos manitos pequeñas.

 **FIN**

.

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hey! No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, ¿no?

Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo el fic como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. ¡Nos leemos la próxima vez!


End file.
